Overworking Overtime
by sumire.syrup
Summary: They say that the people you hire defines you as a person. If that's the case, then surely Uchiha Sasuke must secretly be a problematic, insecure drama queen. Office!AU. Multi-POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and co.

* * *

**Overworking Overtime 01**

She fiddled around with the folder and wondered how she was going to present it so it would be legible for her boss. Maybe if she readjusted the paper clip? Or maybe she should've written the notes in black ink rather than blue... Apparently black was less harsh on the eye, or were they both the same? No red and green were blinding colors, right?

Closing the folder before she could change her mind, _again_—for the hundredth time—she settled with the notion that 'everything is absolutely fine and spotlessly perfect' because if it wasn't, it would've been in the paper shredder already. There must be a reason why it's still here right? Only perfection would settle it for Hinata when it came to her work. It was a means of coping with her OCD-ness and insecurities.

It had been a month since she broke up with her blond wayward boyfriend, but she was able to distract herself by fussing over her work. Her cohorts were prone to gossip, but it didn't take much to keep her love life a secret. She was much too busy to participate in story-telling. However, she would occasionally indirectly participate through through eavesdropping in the toilet. Women were apparently much more chatty while washing their hands.

"Hinata, are you done with the reports?"

Snapping her out of her reverie, pearl eyes met caramel.

"A-ah?" Quickly scanning her desk so her co-worker did not think she was ignoring her, "y-yes. Just doing some check ups, a-and it should be complete."

"Perfect, thanks." Just before walking away, she turned around, remembering something, "Oh! And I don't know if you got the message but CEO's calling for you."

She forgot! She mentally slapped herself. "Thanks, Tenten."

She was never this sloppy in her work. She needed tea.

Quickly putting together the portfolio and expertly made her way to her boss' office. The cursed documents had been the cause of her nightmares for the past couple of nights.

'Sasuke Uchiha' was embossed on the plaque and italicized underneath it was 'Chief Executive Officer'.

She took a deep breath before meekly knocking. One, two, three.

She waited until she heard his baritone response before opening the door, and making her way to his desk. Heel to toe, she chanted to herself. Heel to toe. Suddenly the clicking of her heels sounded really loud.

"The documents you r-requested," she placed the manila folder firmly on his desk, taking extra care so that the contents will not spill over, "as well as your agenda and planner for the n-next week."

He picked up the folder and carefully scanned it over.

"Very good," hearing the small approval left her feeling like a huge load was taken off her chest. Those sleepless nights were not wasted.

It was a slight movement that she would've missed it if she wasn't looking, but she was and she saw the small and barely-there smile on his face. She smiled in response. So her stoic boss' face _was _capable of doing something otherpermanently frowning like Ino had insisted.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Just f-finishing up some reports," she responded. Maybe she should've packed the spinach salad instead. She read somewhere that mangos contained a lot of sugar.

"Did you have a salad again?" He asked accusingly as if reading her mind. The movement was so slight but Hinata did not miss the narrowing of his eyes.

She blushed and fought the urge to twiddle her index fingers, a habit she forcibly grew out of when she was made secretary of the CEO. She hated it when people pointed out her eating habits, it put her on the spot and she didn't know how to respond.

"I-I'm eating clean," she responded. Not sure if she should elaborate.

"As your superior, I can't have you collapsing on me due to improper dieting...again," he said as he shuffled the documents and slipped them into his suit case.

She blushed at the memory. It had left him in a panic and at loss at whether or not he should force his protein shake down her throat. Long story short, she had to swear to him that her health is and will always be her number one priority.

"It w-won't ever happen again, sir," she promised.

He narrowed his eyes at her in response. Over the year, she had found a small fondness in teasing him. Sir made him feel old.

"Good. Now would you like to accompany me for dinner?" Slipping on his winter coat and picking up his suit case. She could tell it was cold, he was wearing a muffler. He rarely ever wore mufflers.

Remembering the last time they went out, she had binged on a marinated London broiled steak. "It's o-okay, not good for my health."

He grunted, about to respond but the ringing of his phone stopped him. Not wanting to bother him any longer, she quietly excused herself and returned to her cubicle.

Blinking at the odd sound coming from her tummy, maybe she should've taken up his offer on dinner. Glancing at the women's health magazine, she wanted to violently bash the heads of girls on the cover. But her yoga instructor had suggested that because she was not a violent person, she should release her stress through meditating.

Sighing as she turned the page, why couldn't abs and losing weight come easily to her? Why was she not gifted with a metabolism that runs at a rate of 50km/hr. Thinking of Tenten with her infinitely long legs and Ino with her Victoria Secret curves, Hinata could not understand why she was not gifted with the same beauty as her friends.

Slipping on her pea coat, she decided she'll treat herself to a nice cup of tea once she gets home and maybe a bubble bath, she deserved it afterall. Picking up her purse, she was about to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Hina-chan, please _please_ come out to dinner with me?"

"I c-can't," she smiled, "I try not to eat t-too much after a certain time."

"I don't even know why you bother with this shit," Ino responded gesturing at the magazine on Hinata's desk, the frustration in her voice becoming very evident. "You're perfect the way you are."

Hinata looked away and frowned, she wished she could tell herself that. But that voice inside her still bit at her consciousness.

She was about to inform Ino of her latest diet plan but the blonde would have none of it. Instead she simply grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building.

"I'm meeting with a couple girls back from college and I don't want to go alone," she said, finally explaining to Hinata her intentions.

"I don't drink," the blunette said softly. Beer had too much carbs.

"I'm going to drag you out of here kicking and screaming if I have to."

The blonde gave out a hearty laugh and she continued, "relax… you look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"C'mon Hinata. Loosen up a little," winking at her and nudging, "cranberry and vodka... your favorite."

That would completely throw off her five-day detox meal plan. She was on day three... she did not endure flax seeds and lentil soup for three days only to quit on the fourth. But she didnt want to disappoint Ino, she was tired of coming up with excuses on why she preferred to hermit. Hinata was a people-pleaser. Maybe just one day… how dire could the consequences be?

Defeated, "just wine please."

Dining with Sasuke had given her a newfound appreciation for the finer things in life.

* * *

To say drinking with the girls was a poorly made decision would be incorrect. To say Ino's friends were lively and rambunctious would certainly be an understatement.

Ino had also lied about dinner; the closest thing to a meal that was ordered were the honey garlic chicken wings. The girls were too focused on the alcohol and reminiscing to think about eating. Plus they were probably bloated from the beer.

"And he said, that dress looks good on you but better off," followed by loud laughter.

"What? Who still watches that shit?"

"We use to. Thank god we got older. Don't you remember, Temari? Those were the days. Here's to the teen days, cheers!"

The girls clinked their glasses and cheered. A bit of alcohol spilt but no one cared.

Ino's friends weren't that bad. They were nice and certainly full of surprises.

"I'm glad I outgrown them," pouring another drink, she directed it to the meeker woman, "here have another. You aren't drunk enough."

"Are you kidding, Temari? Hinata here is a super lightweight," gestured Ino as she took another swig of Miller.

"It's because I had a small dinner." Funny, her voice sounded more firm. It must be the alcohol speaking, Hinata concluded.

"Yeah it's important to not exceed your daily recommended caloric intake," responded pinkette. Hinata nodded at Sakura in approval. Of course bubblegum understood what she meant. Ino had mention Sakura is currently a yoga instructor.

"Please, have you ever read the shit that Hinata reads?"

"W-well it's interesting!" Suddenly feeling the strong need to defend herself. Hinata took another sip of her cranberry vodka. Alcohol made her feel light headed and it made her more assertive.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that glass of wine earlier, wine fucks you up,"

"Yeah, Temari's right. But Hinata has classy taste."

Ignoring the two blondes, Hinata turned to Sakura for common ground. "I saw these before and after photos of transformation on Instagram," she continued, noticing how different her fingers feel, "and... I'm inspired!"

By now, it is obvious to everyone that the alcohol is kicking in.

Ino rolled her eyes and ordered another beer while Sakura expressed that she understood exactly what Hinata was talking about and Temari... she suggested they dance.

Hinata, who was reduced to a slight drunken state, half-heartedly agreed but could not for the life of her fathom why she did. She let Temari drag her with a force she did not know she had. Surely not all Suna women walked around with an iron fist.

Hinata had seen her around before, she was the sister-in-law of her boss and thus was too intimidated to approach her. She was glad she was Ino's friend but she was still surprised at how familiar the older woman was to her.

To Hinata, things happened in a sort of picturesque sequence. Temari had dumped her in a hoard of moving people and disappeared.

Then she could feel the vague movement of someone against her but she wasn't sure if it was actually 'someone' or the wall. The proportions of said someone was very hard and very... flat. Kami, she needed to go home.

Looking around for familiar faces, Temari was nowhere to be found. Hinata wondered why the woman would drag her into a raving crowd of sweat and leave her here alone. Ino had firmly told the group that Hinata must not be left alone for she would be eaten alive.

Groaning, she felt for the wall and tried to maneuver her way back to the bar. But the simple task easily became a challenge when you can't dance to save your life and people's 'behind' seemed to always somehow find your backside. She was short, give the poor thing a break.

Ino was the first thing she saw upon exiting the floor. Her relief was quickly taken over by disappointment as the blonde ordered another round of drinks, and Temari was angrily raging at someone on the phone. And Sakura? Sakura was gone.

"Uhm, where did Sakura go?" she asked Ino.

"She had a class to coach in the morning so she left early," turning around to properly face Hinata, "And you know what that means?_ Someone_ has to take her shot."

"But it looks like it's just you and me Hinata. Married women and their married problems," she made a gesture at Temari while shaking her head.

Peer pressured into another shot, she barely processed what Ino was saying. She squeezed her face and held her face as she downed the jäger bomb.

"Oh kami, you're red as a tomato!"

Two hands squeezing her cheeks, Hinata could feel the heat transferring from Ino's hands to her face. The transfer of heat only served to increase the temperature of the room, which didn't help because it felt like she had a fever. "How much did you drink? Fine, I'll take Sakura's shot then."

Cranberry vodka? What was that red bull mixed one called? Oh she also had some wine earlier...

Giggling in response, Hinata stuck up two fingers.

Groaning and rolling her eyes, Ino finished her shot and pulled out her phone.

"You did not have only two drinks," dialling a number she was extremely familiar with, "Sasuke will kill me if he knew."

Ah yes, that's when it hit her. Why were they drinking on a week night? She had a powerpoint to finish in a couple of days!

"Shika? Sorry can you pick us up now?"

Hinata had the sudden urge to reach for her phone. She wanted pictures of the night! But she was stopped as Ino grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"Yeah, yeah... No I didn't. But Hinata did… Eheeh… _yeah…_"

The chatter of Ino on the phone, and the strobe lights were really starting to get to her. The music made her head pound. Was she really such a light weight?

For Hinata, the rest of the night went by in a daze. She vaguely remembered getting into a car and tripping on the steps leading to her apartment. She remembered grasping Ino's arm for support but ended up on the pavement anyway.

Some giggling erupted from the blondes part and she remembered someone muttering "mendokuse" as she was roughly picked up and thrown onto the bed.

Basically, last night was pandemonium.

* * *

"You look like a raccoon. Did you sleep last night?"

Hinata mustered up a glare at her emotionally constipated boss. Silently wishing she had brought more Tylenol.

_"The brain is a wonderful organ; it starts working in the morning and does not stop until you get into the office."_  
_- _Robert frost

* * *

A/N: first chapter! Tell me what you think please. There are mistakes because I typed this on my phone; half of it was done slightly intoxicated and the other half was done completely sober. Touched it up 3892374 times after that and by the time I finally got it on the computer, I really didn't want to proofread it for the 389235th time. I wouldn't mind if someone beta'd this for me… when it comes to present-tense, past-tense and narrative voices… I'm a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the literal translation of my brain's verbal diarrhea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and co.

* * *

**Overworking Overtime 02**

"Shika... Does this dress make me look fat?" She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe Sakura was right... 'moment on the lips, forever on the hips.' Mm, but those chicken fingers were so good and _totally _worth every calorie.

"For the hundredth time, Ino, you look fine." Running a hand through his hair, he let out an exasperated sigh and loosened his tie. "Can we go now?"

"Fine, but you are held responsible if we get any weird looks from people." Regardless of what Shikamaru says, the black dress definitely looks better. She'll change into the black dress.

"Whatever," followed by a barely audible "I could care less. Just hurry up."

Ino ignored his comment, his apathy towards anything relevant drove her crazy. How can someone care so _little? _It's just _weird._

"Gucci or Fendi?" She asked, lifting the two, one in each arm for comparison.

"Is there a difference? I thought you were ready." Gucci was definitely better, it was smaller and more subtle.

"No. How could I be without shoes?" slipping on the other pair and admiring it's reflection in the mirror. "Ugh. Louboutin or Chanel?" Her Louboutins had that lovely red accent on the back, while her Chanel's were a classy cream and black.

"They're both heels. They're both impractical. Neither. Wear flats."

Rolling her eyes at his quick deduction, she groaned. Making sure he knew exactly how frustrated she was with him. The man grew up with her, how could he not notice her borderline bipolar personality? Arguing just wasn't worth it, the outcome would've been the same nonetheless.

She decided to go for the Chanel's. Its black accent at the tip suited her form fitting designer dress.

"Can't you at least pretend to care?" She nudged his side, as she slipped on her purse. Surely even though banquets were obviously not his cup of tea, he should know it meant a lot to her.

He sighed. She wasn't looking at him but she could easily imagine his eyes rolling, "I'm doing this for you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you hate it." Not like he put up much of a fight though. He responded to obstacles in life with the same enthusiasm as he would when receiving a promotion; _just another day of grinding paperwork. M__eh. _Maybe if he wasn't so emotionally constipated she'd put up more of a fight.

"Does it actually matter?" Another defeated response. She narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend. Yes... '_I want you to do shit for me, and like it,' _but she kept that thought to herself... His opinion mattered to her very much.

"Whatever, lets go."

The two exited her condo and into the elevator to the complimentary parking.

"I don't get why this is such a big deal to you," he muttered.

"Because it's the only thing that stands between me and a promotion." He opened the door to his sedan, being the gentleman he was, and she slipped in, "I hate number crunching."

She checked her make-up while he started the car.

Eyeliner? Check. Lipstick red like blood? check. When she was done, she made sure to flip the mirror back. He hated it when she left the visor down when it's dark out.

"Shouldn't have dropped out of neuroscience," he muttered while shifting the gears of the car. Contrary to popular belief, he preferred manual drive over automatic.

"Fuck you," she muttered, it was a touchy subject she would've preferred not to bring up on a night like this. But he was right. She had wanted the easy way out and switched degrees.

"We're all just trying to get by, you know?" She responded, defeated. She was 24 for crying out loud, not 18 anymore. When people say you have all the time in the world to do what you want, they're actually lying. You aren't born with nine lives and sometimes you just got to give up some things to gain another thing. It's a matter of considering your opportunity cost.

She waited for his response, but none came so she continued, "I'm not like you Shika. I can't just shrug it off and pretend everything's okay when it's not."

He sighed, "you're not pretending when it's something you believe in."

Turning her head to admire the city lights, she silently agreed with him. Though she was too prideful to voice it.

"I'm scared," she whined quietly, more to herself than to him.

"Moping around won't change anything, Ino," he continued.

"But don't you think I really cut myself short?" Transferring faculties was the worst decision she had ever made.

"No unless you think everything up until now is also a waste. We're here."

She blinked at the intricate detailing of the hotel before her. Boy, Sasuke sure knew how to party. She saw the building's light reflection against the water fountain before she actually saw the building itself.

"Over there, turn in," she said, pointing at the grand structure but still in awe.

He maneuvered the car out with trained precision.

"You're so mopey sometimes, bleh." He flicked her forehead as they readied to leave the car. She smiled at his attempt at comfort.

He handed his keys to the boy in red by the door and the pair slipped out. He offered his arm which she took gracefully, with the sort of grace that comes only from trained practice.

Lifting her dress just enough to make walking up the steps easier, she held onto Shikamaru for support. The granite steps made her night in heels a lot less painful, much nicer than concrete.

The foyer was not spared from the delicate design of the exterior. After all, first impressions were everything.

"Name?" Questioned the security at the door. It was an invitation-only banquet.

"Yamanaka Ino. I'm also bringing a guest. His name should be there. Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ah, yes Ms. Yamanaka, right this way," he extended his arm towards the direction of the open French doors and the concerto music that led to the function.

She couldn't help but be taken in awe by the artistic architectural abilities. It didn't matter how many banquets she's been to, the party planner sure knew how to plan parties. Even without the guests decked in fine jewels, the room itself was a spectacle to behold. Flashy dresses, fancy jewellery, expensive tuxedoes... monocles?!

If you were anybody... If you had fame, class, money, famous connections, sexy body... Or if you are one of the fortunate ones with a famous spouse that fall into any of the aforementioned categories, then you would here; sipping on an apple martini.

Scanning the room for _any_ familiar faces, she found her blunette friend with her boss, but that was usual. That girl was his walking agenda. She decided against pulling her friend aside to rant about the night, they'll have a girl's night out over Crown Royale with Temari, the alcoholic.

"It's flashy," her companion mumbled. He was a simpleton, the lavish lifestyle didn't suit him.

She liked it, so she chose not to respond. Following instinct, she led the both of them to meet the guests whose name and profile she had memorized by heart.

The problem with business is that it's all about networking. It is how well you can cozy up to someone and the connections that you form. Your academic abilities don't matter as much as you thought they would. Guess that business degree isn't really all it's cut out to be, huh?

Ino mused, at least she's not some socially awkward potato.

But before she could go anywhere though, a class of wine was shoved in front of her face. "Ino! So glad you made it."

"My job is on the line, Temari, how could I not?" she laughed. It really was. "And be careful with that, you almost spilt it. All. over. me. And it would be my dress you would have to pay for."

The other blonde gave her a stern look, not completely sure if she was joking.

"She's only joking," offered Shikamaru. And the woman gave a hearty laugh.

"And I thought that dress was worth more than our friendship. Don't worry, you can wear my hand-me-downs." She smirked, "You work too hard, Ino. Give yourself a break."

Ino knew that _Temari _knew she was much curvier than Ino, the woman had subtly told her to just _suck it up._ But instead of taking the bait, she responded, "what? I go drinking with you almost every other weekend."

"And I pick up your ass every _other _weekend," muttered Shikamaru.

At that, Temari let out chuckle. "Well _someone _has to. No way I'm driving your ass home."

She was about to respond but was interrupted.

"Aa... I gotta go, in-laws... Mr. & Mrs. Frankenstein are here. Can't be gone for long, ciao" Temari gave her a wave and disappeared into the crowd.

"They aren't that bad... she's just exaggerating". Upon receiving no response, Ino came to the slow conclusion that she was talking to herself.

She looked around to find that Shikamaru had disappeared. She inwardly groaned, her heels were beginning to dig into her feet, the last thing she wanted to do was look for him. It was always like this, she'd be busy chatting up some people and he'd quietly blend into the background and slip away. She'd find the lazy bum leaning against the nearest wall, with his nose glued to his phone.

She was about to storm off angrily to the nearest wall but something grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Wha-?"

"I know you like to dance," spoke the devil. She had been so warped up in the night she had forgotten to have fun.

She glared at him, wanting to really strangle him at that moment. He knew exactly what button to push, and exactly when to push it.

She concentrated on his shoulder, feeling the stress of the night slowly roll off her shoulder. She couldn't deny that she did feel slightly guilty for absently plotting his death earlier.

"My feet hurt," she mumbled as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know, did you bring flats?"

She had to give the lazy bum credit for _something;_ his attention to minute details.

She herself also liked the low baritone of his voice.

"No, my clutch wouldn't allow it."

"Bummer, should we leave soon then?"

"Maybe, but it'll be back to more work," she nuzzled into his shoulder, he smelled of wood and smoke. This is where she wants to be. "I have to do orientation for a newbie," she continued.

"Really?"

"Yep, but he'll mostly be working in the mail room."

"Hn, sounds fun."

"Yeah, can we get dinner after?"

"Whatever you want, princess."

"Pick my ass up, after?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No.. No you don't have a choice."

* * *

"Inuzuka Kiba?" She repeated aloud.

He only nodded. She hated her boss' verbal constipation. She was pretty sure that he knew she expected an answer, he just chose to be difficult. Asshole.

"Computing science, huh?" She asked nobody.

But surprisingly _nobody_ responded, "he seemed competent."

_Competent_, she scoffed.

"Why is he sorting mail then?" Computing Science couldn't have been an easy degree.

"You have to start somewhere," he said casually, eyes still glued to the papers.

"I'm sure he's good with computers, why isn't he on the floor?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "why are you still here?"

She glared at him. She's been glaring a lot lately, maybe they'll turn into permanent frown lines.

"Good. Run along."

When she left the room, she made sure to slam the office door causing the blunette, whose cubicle was by his office to look up curiously.

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear."_

- Ambrose Redmoon

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys, here is chapter 02. Thank you for all your support because it's this _fire_ that makes me wanna spin out the next chapter hehe. This is a multi-POV so it will be cycling through 5 random people :) But I'm beginning to think maybe I should've written this in first person instead? This should've been done earlier but I got so frustrated during the proofing stage that I just snapped my laptop shut and went to bed. 2 down, 3 more to go!


End file.
